


Wedding tears

by threedices



Series: Naruto rare pair bingo [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, M/M, Pining Jiraiya (Naruto), Protective Ao (Naruto), Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threedices/pseuds/threedices
Summary: The only one unhappy on Tsunade's wedding day is Jiraiya.





	Wedding tears

**Author's Note:**

> For the square: Mei.

Tsunade looked radiant on her wedding day.

Jiraiya cried.

Beside him, Orochimaru sighed.  
"If you had bothered to ask her, she could have actually answered."

Beside Orochimaru, Dan patted his husband's hand.  
"Be kind, dear, no need to kick a man when he's down."

The brides kissed.

"Do you think they are up for a threesome?"

Orochimaru gave him an incredulous look.  
"You know they can and will kill you, if you make them mad?"

Beside Mei, her best man Ao had begun to glare at Jiraiya.  
Jiraiya swallowed hard.  
"Do you recon he can read lips?"

*Yes,*Ao mouthed.


End file.
